Fiber orientation mapping has been performed with anisotropic diffusion measurements using conventional spin echo techniques. However, the multiple diffusion measurements required by the method can be time consuming. Fast spin echo (FSE) techniques has potential for improving the time efficiency of the data acquisition, albeit it has not been shown experimentally. Fiber orientation will be performed on a phantom (cotton/silk threads in water) to (a) compare the accuracy and efficiency of fiber orientation mapping using conventional spin echo and FSE based techniques, and (b) investigate the advantages of using bipolar diffusion-weighting gradients in place of conventional Stejskal-Tanner pulsed gradients. The latter includes theoretical treatment of the effects of gradient cross-terms and imperfect refocussing pulses in FSE.